Ma plus belle création
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Tony regarde encore une fois la vidéo que son père lui a adressé, et à nouveau, il ne comprend pas. Mais Captain America sera là pour l'aider. [Stony - Rating M, mais c'est soft]


Hello les gens, je viens faire un petit tour sur ce fandom... Je suis plus branchée Harry Potter, d'habitude, mais je suis dans ma période Marvel en ce moment alors...

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai regardé Iron Man 2 ce matin, et que la dernière phrase du message d'Howard m'a donné une idée d'OS, donc le voici !

Il se place entre _Avengers_ et _Avengers : l'Ère d'Ultron_ , plus précisément avant _Captain America : le Soldat de l'Hiver_. C'est un Tony/Steve, parce que j'adore ce couple ! xD

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire !

* * *

 **Ma plus belle création**

* * *

« _Ce qui est et demeura à jamais ma plus belle création, c'est toi… Ma plus belle création, c'est toi… C'est toi. »_

Tony soupira, mettant l'enregistrement sur pause. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il avait vu cette vidéo pour la première fois, quand Fury lui avait rapporté le coffre de son père – alors qu'il était toujours en train de se remettre de sa cuite de la veille, soit dit en passant –, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Son père, l'homme qui l'avait envoyé en pension, qui le rabaissait continuellement et qui lui avait fait comprendre par bien des façons qu'il n'était pas digne de son héritage, avait enregistré ce message alors qu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année, soit sept ans avant son décès. Et il y avait introduit une énigme, lui permettant de trouver au substitut au palladium pour le réacteur ARC, lui sauvant la vie par la même occasion.

 _« Ce qui est et demeura à jamais ma plus belle création, c'est toi. »_

\- Même vingt ans après, tu continues à me donner des migraines, Pa', soupira l'ingénieur dans le vide.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te perturbe autant… intervint une voix alors que la porte de son atelier se refermait.

Le milliardaire se retourna, tombant sans surprise sur le Captaine, qui regardait l'écran, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés.

\- Mon père n'a jamais été mon plus grand fan, Capsicle, répondit nonchalamment Iron Man en se tournant à nouveau vers l'écran.

\- Parce qu'il ne savait pas te le montrer, c'est tout, fit Steve en s'approchant. Howard était… Eh bien, il était comme toi : incapable de parler de sentiments en face à face. Charmer les femmes et faire de belles phrases, ça, il savait faire, mais quand on en venait aux émotions…

Le blond fit une pause, s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Et comme on dit, la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre.

\- Tu as appris une nouvelle expression, Cap ? railla Tony.

Mais son coéquipier lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

\- Dois-je te rappeler combien de temps il t'a fallu pour comprendre que je voulais plus qu'une partie de baise, avec toi ? reprit le Soldat.

Tony roula des yeux, ricanant légèrement. C'était rare que son amant parle de façon si grossière – enfin, grossière pour Steve, les deux hommes n'ayant pas la même définition du mot.

\- Cela m'a pris des mois pour que ton père s'ouvre à moi, pendant la Guerre, reprit son amant. Alors qu'on avait le même âge, qu'on était dans le même camp, et qu'on travaillait souvent ensemble. A l'époque, les seules personnes à qui il faisait confiance étaient Peggy et Jarvis.

\- Jarvis, répéta doucement Tony, le visage du Majordome flashant dans sa mémoire.

\- La méfiance est un trait caractéristique des Stark, ajouta le Captaine. En plus de l'arrogance, de l'ironie et du sarcasme.

Tony soupira, prenant une gorgée de son verre de whisky sous le regard réprobateur de son compagnon.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, dit finalement le génie. La méfiance fait partie du monde des affaires, c'est sûr. Mais en privé, j'avais confiance en certaines personnes : Pepper, Rhodes… et Obadiah.

Il grimaça en prononçant ce nom, reprenant une gorgée d'alcool, la brûlure de la trahison se répandant dans sa gorge.

\- Il était comme un père. Un père qui faisait attention à moi, contrairement au vrai. Et il m'a trahi. Il a commandé mon exécution avant d'essayer de me tuer dans les rues de New York. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir les rennes de Stark Industries !

Il termina son whisky d'un coup sec, laissant reposer le verre sur le bar à côté de lui.

\- Je faisais confiance aux gens, avant Obadiah Stane. Maintenant… Il me reste Jarvis et mes robots.

L'ingénieur se leva, se dirigeant vers le projecteur pour retirer le film. Mais la voix de Steve le stoppa dans son mouvement :

\- Et moi, je suis où dans tout ça ?

Le mélange de tristesse et de résignation qu'il entendit dans la voix fit se retourner Tony, son regard plongeant directement dans celui, d'un bleu azur étincelant, de son amant.

\- Quand tu comprendras à quel point je suis atteint, tu t'en iras, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu t'en iras, et tu auras raison. Je ne suis pas digne de toi.

La dernière phrase fut chuchoté, mais le génie compris rapidement que son compagnon avait entendu en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller – foutu sérum !

Il se détourna à nouveau, mais une main sur son épaule l'empêcha de fuir comme il l'avait prévu. La bouche de Steve se posa durement sur la sienne alors que le Gendre-Parfait de l'Amérique le faisait reculer, l'acculant contre un mur.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le milliardaire crocheta ses bras autour des épaules du Captaine, fourrageant furieusement dans ses cheveux alors que le baiser s'approfondissait.

En plus de six mois de relation, Tony était sûr que son amant ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. C'était dur, possessif, furieux mais en même temps doux et langoureux.

Ce baiser était une contradiction à lui tout seul, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant quand on sortait avec Captain America.

Le manque d'air les fit se séparer, mais Steve ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, le laissant coller au mur. Reprenant difficilement ses esprits – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était sauvagement embrassé contre une surface verticale, après tout ! –, Tony évalua rapidement leur situation : un de ses bras était toujours autour du cou du Captain alors que l'autre était passé sous son tee-shirt, caressant le dos du Soldat alors que ce dernier avait une main plaqué sur son torse et l'autre dans le creux de son cou, l'empêchant de bouger.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour se rendre compte que le baiser lui avait donné une érection d'enfer, comme s'il n'avait pas baisé depuis des mois alors que, soyons honnête, Steve et lui passaient leur temps à le faire dans tous les coins de la Tour Avengers.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit pour avoir droit à un tel baiser, mais rappelle moi de me répéter aussi souvent que possible, prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Crétin, asséna son compagnon avec le sourire.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Tony, comme activité. Généralement, tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la bouche de Steve sur une partie de son anatomie, il adorait ça.

Lorsque Steve s'éloigna, aucun d'eux ne bougèrent. Le Soldat réarrangea légèrement ses cheveux sans quitter le génie des yeux.

\- Je t'aime, Anthony Edward Stark, fit-il après quelques secondes – ou quelques minutes ? Tony ne le savait pas – de silence. _Je t'aime_ , et je ne partirais pas, peu importe à quel point tu es atteint, comme tu dis. Parce que moi aussi, je suis atteint. Je suis né alors que la Première Guerre Mondiale était en cours, j'ai accepté de participer à une expérience pendant la Deuxième, et j'ai passé 70 ans dans la glace.

Captain America se tut, soupira légèrement.

\- Je me suis réveillé dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne, sans point de repères. Je pensais que j'allais passer ma vie seul, Tony. Mais maintenant, je vous ai vous : Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor et toi. J'ai des amis. Et je t'ai toi. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie.

\- Comment on est passé de « Ton père t'aimait mais ne te le disais pas. » à une déclaration d'amour, déjà ? s'enquit Tony après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Crétin, l'insulta de nouveau son amant, s'approchant pour l'embrasser chastement, le faisant grogner de frustration par la même occasion. Mais si tu veux en revenir à Howard, soit : je suis d'accord avec lui. Sa plus belle création, c'est _toi_.

Le brun ne répondit pas, tendant le cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir embrassé une bonne dizaine de fois à bout de souffle que Tony se recula à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Capsicle.

Et alors que les deux hommes continuaient de s'embrasser, Dummy redémarra l'enregistrement, faisant retentir la voix d'Howard Stark dans l'atelier :

 _« Ce qui est et demeura à jamais ma plus belle création, c'est toi. »_

Oui, se dit Steve alors que son cerveau se déconnectait peu à peu pour laisser place à la passion du moment, il était parfaitement d'accord avec son ancien ami.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est plutôt court, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je ne maîtrise pas trop les personnages Marvel, donc s'il y a des incohérences aussi imposantes que la Tour Stark, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, je ne mords pas ! ^^

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
